


Subjectivity

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Subjectivity

“Tiger Lilies.”

Ren looked up from the vase and examined Ray’s expression. There was just a bit of uncertainty in his eyes.

“I thought they sounded, and, y’know, looked, kind of manly,” Ray’s shoulders seemed to droop just slightly at his words. “I’m used to getting flowers for my….” He paused, seemingly at a loss for words, “significant others,” and winced at the choice of expression.

Ren set the vase down on the table and turned back to Ray, sliding a hand behind his neck and kissing him, slowly but soundly. “They’re beautiful Ray,” he murmured as he pulled away, “and manly,” he added, trying to sound serious, but he couldn’t keep the smirk from twitching at the corners of his mouth and the teasing tone from slipping out.

Ray finally grinned and grabbed Ren by the arms. “Okay, okay, go ahead and make fun of me.”

“They really are wonderful Ray,” Ren said earnestly, “and I have no intention of making fun; I had other plans for the afternoon.”

“Oh yeah?” Ray grinned and began backing Ren up to the bed.

**

Ren slipped out from underneath the dozing Ray’s arm and slipped into a pair of sweats. He padded over to the small desk, retrieving a sketch pad and pencils. He debated briefly whether to draw a still life of the flowers in the vase, perched as they were on the table, or whether to venture drawing his more fascinating subject on the bed, who, in Ren’s decidedly subjective opinion, made the flowers almost seem dull in comparison.  
Ren just grinned, settled himself in a chair, and put pencil to paper.


End file.
